Барная серия VI: Глинтвейн с черным перцем
by Merry1978
Summary: Декабрь 2017 года. Жизнь идет своим чередом, дети растут и периодически преподносят сюрпризы, одни вещи меняются, другие остаются неизменными. Но однажды у ворот поместья Малфоев появляется большой черный пес... СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП, ЛМ и... Предупреждение: слэш.


**Глинтвейн с черным перцем**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Хельгрин  
**Категория**: слэш, гет  
**Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, ЛМ, куча детей и кое-кто еще  
**Жанр**: рождественская сказка-комедия с элементами драмы  
**Рейтинг**: PG-15  
**Краткое содержание**: декабрь 2017 года. Жизнь идет своим чередом, дети растут и периодически преподносят сюрпризы, кое-что меняется, а кое-что остается неизменным. Но однажды у ворот Малфой-мэнора появляется большой черный пес... Шестой и последний фик «Барной серии».  
**Предупреждения**: без учета 6-й и 7-й книги. В фике описываются гомосексуальные отношения, а также любящие супруги, маленькие дети, домашние животные и прочие телячьи нежности. В общем, флафф и легкий бедлам. Рождество, понимаете ли, располагает.  
**Отказ**: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling. Низкий поклон М.А.Булгакову, Аркадию и Борису Стругацким, Чарльзу Диккенсу и другим классикам.  
**Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

* * *

**Глава 1. Суета вокруг собаки**

Относительно Рождества Северус Снейп испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он давно перестал поддерживать свою былую репутацию хогвартского Скруджа и даже научился получать от праздника удовольствие. Правда, некоторые вещи – например, семейный обед с Рональдом и Гермионой Уизли – в понятие удовольствия, по мнению зельевара, никак не входили, но, к счастью, Гарри на них и не настаивал. Он даже ни разу не пытался протащить в Северусовы комнаты елку – что само по себе было удивительно. С другой стороны... праздник означал подарки, подарки означали хождение по магазинам, а к магазинам Северус испытывал почти столь же теплые чувства, как к ленивым и бесталанным студентам на его уроках.

Конечно, некоторые люди – в силу возраста или воспитания – с большим удовольствием обменивались _традиционными_ подарками, избавляя друг друга от излишних мучений, связанных с выбором. Альбус, например, с удовольствием каждый год получал от него хорошие носки из зачарованной шерсти клобкопухов и бутылку сладкого кофейного ликера. Минерва неизменно радовалась шотландскому виски, Драко – хорошему портвейну, а Панси более чем благосклонно принимала очередной флакон магических духов, изготовленных Северусом собственноручно по уникальному рецепту. Люциус в принципе не признавал рождественских подарков для людей старше семнадцати лет, за что Северус был ему безмерно благодарен.

Однако с некоторых пор в жизни зельевара прочно обосновались еще два человека, которые относились к Рождеству куда более трепетно. И если Алексу – опять-таки, в силу возраста – можно было дарить книги, одежду и прочие полезные мелочи, то необходимость каждый год искать для Гарри что-нибудь _необыкновенное_ и_значимое_ сводила Северуса с ума. Несколько раз, отчаявшись, он пытался напрямую спрашивать, чего же Гарри хочется. Тот с неизменной легкомысленной улыбкой отвечал одно и то же: «Тебя!» Легче от этого не становилось.

В субботу шестнадцатого декабря Северус в обществе десятков таких же страдальцев бродил по Диагон-аллее, уныло разглядывая витрины, и время от времени заглядывал в тот или иной магазинчик – увы, только для того, чтобы спустя несколько минут покинуть его с пустыми руками.

Наконец в одном из них его угрюмые размышления прервал звонкий голос хозяйки:

– Ищете что-то для лучшей половины, сэр?

– В некотором роде, – буркнул Северус, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, когда успел зайти в лавку старьевщика, а главное – зачем.

– Трудно найти подарок для молодого человека, у которого все есть, – понимающе произнесла женщина.

Северус резко повернулся к ней, но хозяйка встретила его сердитый взгляд с завидным спокойствием. Зельевар растерянно подумал, что она слишком молода, чтобы торговать старьем: на вид ей нельзя было дать больше тридцати; длинное зеленое платье очень шло к темным глазам и волосам. Ткань со странным металлическим блеском так переливалась, что на мгновение Северусу почудилось, что воздух вокруг женщины дрожит, но, сморгнув, он решил, что это обман зрения.

– Просто осмотритесь: вдруг приглянется какая-нибудь вещица? – весело предложила она. – Если здесь есть то, что ему подойдет, вы непременно узнаете.

Будь его «лучшей половиной» кто-нибудь, кроме Гарри Поттера, Северус бы обязательно ядовито поинтересовался, откуда настойчивой девице известны такие подробности, но за минувшую дюжину лет зельевар уже привык к мысли, что совершенно посторонние люди то и дело оказываются в курсе его личной жизни. Не сочтя нужным отвечать, он медленно пошел вдоль ближайшей к входу стены, внимательно рассматривая полки. В конце концов, что он потеряет, если пробежится взглядом по выставленному в шкафчиках барахлу? Ничего, кроме, разве что, четверти часа – а вдруг тут что-нибудь обнаружится?

Лавка была точь-в-точь такой, какой и полагается быть лавке старьевщика: небольшое, полутемное помещение, битком набитое всякой всячиной, пахнущее пылью, пряностями, лакрицей и _древностью_. Иронически покачав головой, Северус подумал, что в юности даже он, не колеблясь, назвал бы ее _таинственной_ – а что лучше подобной атмосферы поможет продать всевозможные никчемные безделушки и ломаные разности? Какой человек в здравом уме зайдет в ярко освещенный магазинчик современного волшебника и купит снитч со сломанным крылом или хромоногий письменный прибор, некогда самостоятельно чинивший хозяйские перья, а теперь способный разве что ностальгически поскрипывать крышкой чернильницы? Здесь же брошенные былыми хозяевами жалкие предметы выглядели не мусором, годным только на выброс, а тенями прошлого, чьей-то жизнью, кусочками воспоминаний.

Неожиданно его внимание привлекла необычная вещь: тяжелая бронзовая шкатулка для писем, на мощных когтистых лапах. В центре узорчатой крышки красовался овальный ониксовый резной медальон с изображением большого черного пса. Запечатленный в прыжке, грозный зверь мчался над колышущейся на ветру высокой травой, не то стремясь догнать добычу, не то просто радуясь бегу. Северус осторожно взял шкатулку в руки, чтобы разглядеть получше, и замер, увидев витиеватую надпись по краю медальона: «Бег Грима». И, конечно, тут же вспомнил Блэка. За прошедшие двадцать с лишним лет ненависть к наглому гриффиндорцу утихла – хотя осознание того, что недруг давно на том свете, сыграло в этом не последнюю роль. Да, Блэк был мертв, а он, презренный слизеринец, жив, более чем доволен жизнью – и даже любим. И кем! Осторожно проведя пальцем по каменной шкуре Грима, Северус усмехнулся: а забавно было бы посмотреть на реакцию Блэка, узнай тот, с кем именно его крестник решил разделить свою жизнь. Разумеется, зельевар никогда бы не заговорил об этом с Гарри, зная, что в какой-то мере тот так до сих пор и не простил себе историю с пророчеством, завершившуюся гибелью Блэка. На какое-то мгновение Северус искренне пожелал избавить свою «лучшую половину» от этого бессмысленного чувства вины и тут же мысленно выругал себя за глупую сентиментальность. Даже Грим на крышке, казалось, ехидно подмигнул ему – но, конечно, это всего лишь пламя волшебных свечей отразилось в грани резного камня.

– Нашли что-нибудь? – поинтересовалась хозяйка, подойдя ближе. – А, вижу. Да, хорошая вещица.

– Почему она здесь?

– Мне говорили, что когда-то эта шкатулка исполняла желания, однако с тех пор, как некий не в меру жадный молодой человек потребовал бессмертия и власти над миром в придачу, она не то обессилела, не то закапризничала. Единственный случай, когда за последний век у нее вроде бы что-то вышло, – один маленький мальчик попросил, чтобы у его подружки выздоровела мать, потому что девочка очень плакала. Та, правда, в любом случае поправилась бы, так что никто точно не знает, сработала ли шкатулка. – Молодая женщина улыбнулась: – Зато в ней можно хранить письма или безделушки.

Северус снова погладил черный бок Грима и решил, что Гарри наверняка понравится и сама вещица, и связанная с ней история, а значит, проблема решена и он может вздохнуть спокойно – по крайней мере, до июля.

Выложив за шкатулку кругленькую сумму в тридцать галеонов, зельевар с легкой душой покинул лавку и отправился назад в Хогвартс. И, без сомнения, весьма удивился бы, если бы кто-нибудь вздумал ему сказать, что между кондитерской мсье Бриоша и аккуратным магазинчиком «Ведьмина пряжа» нет и сроду не было лавки – ни старьевщика, ни какой-либо еще.

sss SSS sss

Псу было холодно и отчего-то очень одиноко. Круглая луна злила его, смутно напоминая о чем-то давнем и неприятном, отчего смертельно хотелось ее укусить. Он сел и немного повыл, но тоску это никак не развеяло, а напротив, усилило. Ветер доносил издалека запах дыма, еды и человеческого жилья – но между псом и теплым домом была холодная железная решетка.

«Замерзаю, – грустно подумал он, посильнее сворачиваясь в клубок и безнадежно прикрывая нос хвостом. – Ну и пусть».

sss SSS sss

Декабрь в этом году выдался на редкость холодный. Парк Малфой-мэнора уже целую неделю украшали высокие сугробы – а также несколько разномастных снеговиков и целых две маленьких снежных крепости. Близилось Рождество, и Драко с нетерпением ждал праздника – конечно, уже не так, как в детстве, но все-таки...

Сегодня, после утомительной субботы, вынужденно проведенной в Министерстве, ему, вопреки обыкновению (и здравому смыслу), захотелось прогуляться. Посему, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться каминной сетью, он аппарировал к воротам поместья, где пролегала граница охранных заклятий. Уже давно стемнело, дул ледяной ветер, полную луну то скрывали, то открывали быстро пролетающие облака. В ее свете он и разглядел в сугробе у ворот какую-то темную груду.

Нахмурившись, Драко засветил палочку и осторожно приблизился. В снегу, свернувшись в тугой клубок, лежала большая черная лохматая псина.

– Эй! А ну, поди сюда! – позвал он.

Пес медленно приоткрыл странно-светлые глаза, на мгновение сверкнувшие в свете Люмоса, и снова закрыл их.

– Замерзнешь же, дурень, – с укором сказал Драко. – Иди сюда, кому говорят! Ко мне! – для убедительности он похлопал себя по ноге.

Пес не шевельнулся.

Вздохнув, Драко подошел к нему, присел на корточки и запустил пальцы в густую шерсть. Ошейника у пса не было.

– Ну и что мне с тобой делать? Левитировать, что ли? А ну вставай! – он бесстрашно потормошил лежащего зверя за загривок. Почему-то собаки его всегда любили, и он их никогда не боялся, даже очень больших и даже в раннем детстве.

Вот и теперь пес не озлился, а лишь послушно поднялся, явно с трудом передвигая лапы, и вопросительно посмотрел на Драко мутными серыми глазами. Он был еще больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и в холке достигал почти четырех футов. В общем – вылитый Грим, если можно себе представить это дитя преисподней продрогшим, жалобным и несчастным.

– Ничего, доковыляешь как-нибудь, здесь недалеко. Давай, иди за мной... – Драко впустил собаку внутрь и, снова заперев ворота, неторопливо пошел к дому, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы убедиться, что зверь не отстал. Тот послушно трусил сзади.

sss SSS sss

Пес уже начал было засыпать, но тут рядом раздался легкий «чпок», и он в последнем приступе любопытства приоткрыл глаза – совсем-совсем чуть-чуть. Там, где только что никого не было, стоял высокий человек в темном плаще. От него исходила странная, чужая смесь запахов. Человек вытащил из-под плаща длинную палку, пробормотал что-то, и на кончике палки засветился огонек.

– Иди сюда! – позвал человек. Пес откуда-то знал, что такое «сюда» и «иди», но слушаться не было ни сил, ни желания, и он просто равнодушно прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что тогда его оставят в покое. Не тут-то было. Человек продолжал звать, а после того как он и тогда не пошевелился, просто подошел и принялся ерошить густую песью шерсть. Пес подумал, не зарычать ли, но сдержался – прикосновение было приятным. Потом его начали тормошить сильнее, и уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться и встать. Замерзшие лапы ныли, идти никуда не хотелось... но его упорно звали – туда, откуда пахло едой, теплом и домом.

И пес пошел.

sss SSS sss

Панси встретила Драко в дверях – разумеется, хозяйка поместья знала о возвращении мужа с той секунды, как он шагнул в ворота парка.

– Решил прогуляться? – улыбнулась она и тут же заметила пса: – Мерлин! Кого же это ты притащил?

– Да вот, приблудился, – пожал плечами Драко, запирая дверь и снимая тяжелый зимний плащ. – Не оставлять же его снаружи. У Малфоев в поместье не должны валяться замерзшие насмерть собаки, ты не находишь?

– Не должны, – согласилась Панси и наклонилась погладить мохнатого гостя. Тот не мигая смотрел на нее серыми глазами, терпеливо снося прикосновение незнакомых рук. – Бедолага... Надо его отогреть, вымыть и накормить.

– Папа! Папа пришел! – со второго этажа с топотом и шумом наперегонки спускались дети. Самостоятельно, впрочем, спускались только старшие – Марк и Гай, потому что трехлетняя Дейзи царственно восседала у Люциуса на руках, не отвлекаясь при этом от захватывающей игры «потяни дедушку за бороду». Драко к отцовским экспериментам над собственной внешностью относился с большим сомнением и до сих пор внутренне вздрагивал при взгляде на отпущенные Люциусом бороду и усы, но, конечно, старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

– Смотри-ка, радость моя, – обратился Люциус к самой младшей внучке, – какое черное чудовище папа в дом притащил. Можно подумать, нам дяди Северуса мало.

– Папа! – возмутился Драко. – Ты чему ребенка учишь?

– Где чудовище? – завертелся Гай.

– Дедуля, это собака! – снисходительно сообщила Дейзи.

– А кого дядя Северус в дом притащил? – поинтересовался Марк. – Дядю Гарри?

– Мерлин милостивый... – вздохнул Драко, заранее представляя, на что станет похож дом через четыре дня, когда сюда на каникулы вернутся оставшиеся члены семьи: Касси, Гарри, Северус и Алекс. А потом мысленно поблагодарил богов, что Касси не пришло в голову пригласить на праздники своих новых приятелей – Фабиана и Гидеона Уизли, особенно с родителями. К счастью, Рон Уизли, более или менее нормально относившийся к самому Драко и даже в конце концов неохотно смирившийся с наличием Снейпа в жизни Гарри, Люциуса ненавидел настолько, что в Малфой-мэноре не появился бы даже за миллиард галеонов. Так или иначе, а праздничного нашествия Уизли – вдобавок к обычному домашнему безумию – Драко бы точно не вынес.

– Не волнуйся, дорогой, – успокоила его Панси. – Дети, дедушка шутит. Смотрите, какой песик. Только не тормошите его, – поспешно предупредила она, видя, что дети готовы немедленно подвергнуть несчастное животное ласкам третьей степени. – Он замерзший, усталый и голодный... кстати, можете пока подумать, как мы его назовем.

– Блэки, – тут же предложила Дейзи, которую Люциус уже опустил на пол. – Он весь челный.

«Песик» тряхнул левым ухом. Взрослые переглянулись.

– Нет, детка, – мягко сказала Панси, – лучше не надо.

– Несолидно для собаки Малфоев, – кивнул Драко.

Люциус тихо фыркнул.

– Тогда Мерлин, – предложил Гай.

– Или Цезарь, – добавил Марк.

– Дейзи это не выговорит... – задумалась Панси. – Может, Кабаль? Помните, у короля Артура был пес Кабаль?

– Кабаль, Кабаль! – захлопала в ладоши Дейзи. – Иди сюда! Кабаль!

Пес, склонив голову, посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, потом неторопливо поднялся, шагнул к девочке и лизнул ее в лицо большим шершавым языком. Та восторженно засмеялась и обняла пса за шею – для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки.

– Все, оставьте Кабаля ненадолго в покое, – строго велел Драко. – Идите в детскую. Я поужинаю и приду. Марк, присмотри за ними, хорошо?

– Конечно, пап, – кивнул мальчик с видом человека, осознающего важность порученного ему дела. – Пошли, – он взял за руки брата и сестру и увел их наверх.

– Пойдемте, я ужасно есть хочу, – пожаловался Драко и направился в столовую, хлопнув себя по ноге: – Кабаль, за мной!

– Можно подумать, – хмыкнул Люциус, обращаясь к Панси, – что я неожиданно вернулся лет на тридцать назад.

– Можно подумать, я в детстве каждый день приводил домой собак, – проворчал Драко.

– К счастью, обошлось, – театрально вздохнул Люциус. – Зато теперь ты натащил полный дом собак, гриффиндорцев и еще Мерлин знает кого.

– Пенни, – задумчиво произнес Драко, – по-моему, папе срочно нужны очки...

sss SSS sss

Пес сыто дремал у стола, положив морду на вытянутые лапы. Кажется, ему повезло, и он обрел вечное собачье счастье: уютный дом, правильных хозяев и приятное, звучное имя. На самом деле то имя, которое предложила маленькая хозяйская дочка, ему нравилось больше, но и Кабаль тоже ничего. В общем, ему было так хорошо, что он даже забыл, что еще час назад собирался замерзать в снегу. И ему даже в голову не пришло удивляться – не собачье это дело! – почему он совершенно не помнил, что было раньше.

* * *

**Глава 2. Суета в Сочельник**

Поздно вечером двадцать четвертого декабря, когда детей – включая Алекса – удалось загнать в постель, взрослые обитатели Малфой-мэнора наконец получили возможность вздохнуть спокойно. Поскольку их было пятеро, бридж исключался, так что вся компания просто собралась в библиотеке – посидеть, наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной и обществом друг друга, а также горячим глинтвейном.

Драко, полулежа на диване у окна, нашептывал что-то на ухо устроившейся рядом Панси, та слушала его молча, перелистывая модный журнал, и улыбалась. Люциус занял одно из кресел у камина и с удовольствием пил глинтвейн. Гарри, уютно расположившись на втором диване, прихлебывал ароматное вино маленькими глоточками и любовался, как Северус, водрузив на длинный крючковатый нос очки в изящной серебряной оправе, изучает какую-то цапнутую с полки старинную книгу в бархатном переплете. В темных волосах, по-прежнему спадавших на плечи блестящими тонкими прядями, начала пробиваться седина. Перевернув страницу, зельевар оторвался ненадолго, чтобы отпить чуть-чуть из своего бокала, потом откинулся на спинку кресла, поправил указательным пальцем очки и снова погрузился в чтение.

– Пижон, – насмешливо заметил Люциус, щелкнул пальцами и жестом велел появившемуся домовику налить еще вина.

Северус не обратил на него никакого внимания. Гарри улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

– Позер, – ехидно добавил Люциус.

– Люци, – страдальчески вздохнул Северус, – тебе почитать вслух? Я могу. _«... Таким образом, вопреки расхожему взгляду, будто народ, находясь у власти, изменчив, непостоянен и неблагодарен, я заявляю, что эти пороки свойственны ему в такой же степени, как любому государю. Тот, кто порицает за эти недостатки как народ, так и государей, поступает справедливо...»_

– Все, все, – поспешно сказал Люциус. – Я понял намек, хватит.

– Ну почему же, – развеселился Гарри. – Мне, например, нравится. Только почему с пятьдесят седьмой главы? Давай с начала.

– По-моему, – вставил Драко, – это была пятьдесят восьмая глава.

– Да? – беспечно отозвался Гарри. – Ну, может быть. В любом случае, начать стоит с первой.

Люциус переводил взгляд с одного на второго с преувеличенным ужасом и неподдельным изумлением.

– Люци, – мягко напомнил зельевар, – твой сын возглавляет британский Аврорат. Было бы странно, если бы у него не было исторического образования.

– А, – вздохнул тот, – тогда все в порядке. Я уже испугался, что вы без меня открыли клуб поклонников Биннса. Сев, с чего ты выбрал такое странное чтение?

– Если вы не уйметесь и не перестанете мне мешать, – проворчал Северус, – я вам почитаю учебник по зельеварению для первого курса.

sss SSS sss

Первая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову при пробуждении, была: «Почему так жестко?» Вторая – «Какого Мордреда я лежу на полу?!» С третьей мыслью пришло осознание того, что он абсолютно голый, и Сириус в ужасе вскочил на ноги, дико озираясь и тщетно стараясь прикрыться. Он находился в просторной гостиной, в двух шагах от гигантской рождественской елки и, к превеликому облегчению анимага, в полном одиночестве.

Торопливо завернувшись в первую попавшуюся тряпку, Сириус растерянно огляделся еще раз и попытался понять, где находится и как сюда попал. Последнее, что он помнил отчетливо, – дуэль с Беллой в Департаменте Тайн и сбившее его с ног проклятье. Комната вокруг казалась смутно знакомой, словно он уже был здесь давным-давно. Глубоко вздохнув, анимаг завязал тряпку на поясе потуже, на всякий случай вооружился весьма кстати подвернувшимся под руку подсвечником, подкрался к двери и очень осторожно выглянул наружу.

В полутемном коридоре, освещенном волшебными свечами в стеклянных лампах, никого не было, и Сириус запоздало сообразил, что на дворе ночь, а обитатели полузнакомого дома, скорее всего, крепко спят. Он прислушался – и разобрал доносящийся со второго этажа тихий гул голосов и смех. Значит, спят все-таки не все... Сжав подсвечник покрепче, он на цыпочках двинулся наверх.

sss SSS sss

– Нет уж, Дрэй, уволь, – засмеялся Гарри, закидывая ногу на ногу, – я отказываюсь брать на себя всякую ответственность. Я не Распределительная Шляпа.

– До тебя у нас в семье гриффиндорцев не было, – проворчал Драко, прижимая Панси к себе покрепче.

– Признайтесь, Гарри – туше? – подмигнул Люциус.

– Туше, – вздохнул Гарри. – Хотя, пожалуй, этот результат был предсказуем. С тех пор, как Касси стукнула Кровавую Мэри балдахином по голове... Ох, Панси, прости, пожалуйста! – виновато произнес он, заметив, что ту передернуло.

– Ничего, – отмахнулась она. – И, кстати, заподозрить неладное можно было гораздо раньше, когда ребенок к третьему дню рождения насобирал себе в детской целый львиный прайд.

– Откровенно говоря, – меланхолично заметил Северус, не отрываясь от книги, – я не видел еще ни одной девочки, которая в этом возрасте требовала бы в подарок серпентарий.

Шутка вышла так себе, но все засмеялись – больше от облегчения, чем от радости. Тем не менее, короткое напряжение рассеялось.

– В любом случае, – продолжал Гарри, – Минерве не позавидуешь. Каждый раз, как я вижу Касси в компании этих двух рыжих хулиганов...

– Ты совершенно точно понимаешь наконец, – с удовлетворением подхватил Северус, – что чувствовал преподавательский состав, когда _кое-кто_ поступил на первый курс.

– Ну-у... – протянул Гарри, – Касси пока еще не начала играть в квиддич, не поджигала тебе мантию, не вывозила из Хогвартса драконов контрабандой...

– Это было во втором семестре, – с усмешкой поправил его Северус, и Люциус поперхнулся.

– Неужели эта дикая история – правда? Я был уверен, что Драко... э-э-э... по меньшей мере, сильно преувеличивает.

– Ну что ты, папа! – Драко был сама невинность. – Разве я когда-нибудь лгал? Особенно насчет Поттера?

– В этом попросту не было необходимости, – рассмеялся Гарри. – Полного комплекта наших похождений хватило бы, чтобы исключить любого нормального студента в тридцать секунд!

– Будем надеяться, что Касси все-таки не станет повторять все подвиги обожаемого крестного, – подытожила Панси.

– Да уж, – проворчал Северус, наконец поднимая голову. – Еще одного подобного семилетия я могу и не пережить. Вспомнить хотя бы твой третий курс. Я едва не обзавелся язвой желудка, пытаясь тебя укараулить и опасаясь, что ты все-таки ринешься ловить Блэ... – неожиданно зельевар осекся, увидев что-то в проеме приоткрытой двери.

Проследив за его взглядом, Гарри распахнул глаза и побелел как полотно.

sss SSS sss

Подобравшись к приоткрытой двери, Сириус предусмотрительно остановился в тени коридора, так чтобы его не было видно изнутри, и стал подслушивать. Не прошло и двух минут, как он забыл о всякой осторожности и слепо подвинулся ближе, не веря собственным ушам и надеясь, что зрение окажется надежнее.

Гарри?_Его _Гарри, _его крестник_ – в компании этих слизеринских ублюдков?

Однако представшее глазам Сириуса зрелище заставило его еще больше сомневаться в собственном рассудке. Когда, спрашивается, Гарри успел вырасти, а ненавистный Сопливчик – начать седеть и обзавестись очками? И что они делают в библиотеке у Люциуса Малфоя? В том, чей это дом, у анимага не было никаких сомнений, ибо он вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах был здесь раньше – на помолвке кузины Цисси.

– Я едва не обзавелся язвой желудка, – презрительно цедил Сопливчик, – пытаясь тебя укараулить и опасаясь, что ты все-таки ринешься ловить Блэ... – нечаянно встретившись с анимагом взглядом, слизеринец осекся на полуслове.

Не сдержавшись, Сириус нагло ухмыльнулся: знай наших. Правда, почти тут же увидел, как побледнел заметивший его Гарри, и ухмыляться перестал. Резко шагнул в комнату – и снова замер, оценив угрожающий жест Люциуса, немедленно выхватившего палочку.

– Сев, – выдавил Гарри, – по-моему, у меня галлюцинации.

– Коллективных галлюцинаций не бывает, – отрезал Снейп, вскакивая на ноги. К большому удивлению Сириуса, это оказалась единственная реакция Сопливчика на его присутствие. Вместо того чтобы начать, как обычно, плеваться ядом, шипеть и вообще нервничать, Снейп преспокойно повернулся к нему спиной, уселся на диван и взял Гарри за руки.

Шокированный Сириус потерял дар речи и машинально сделал еще шаг вперед, но не тут-то было.

– Стоять! – Не замеченный им ранее второй блондин – несомненно, Люциусов отпрыск – загородил ему дорогу, поигрывая палочкой: – Руки подними. Медленно.

– Драко, – неожиданно хихикнул женский голос, – нельзя ему руки поднимать. С него же все свалится!

Придерживая и в самом деле сползающую тряпку, Сириус растерянно покосился в сторону второго дивана: красивая чуть располневшая блондинка, зажимая рот ладошкой, глядела на него и очень старалась не смеяться. Все остальные (включая Гарри, который, кажется, немного пришел в себя) тоже уставились на него во все глаза, так что он смешался окончательно.

И тут Снейп захохотал. Он смеялся до слез, взахлеб, согнувшись вдвое и отирая глаза тыльной стороной руки, и постепенно Гарри тоже начал хихикать, Люциус – усмехаться, а Драко – улыбаться до ушей. Обескураженный Сириус молча ждал развития событий, потому что уже совершенно не понимал, кто же из присутствующих сошел с ума.

– Гарри, я тебя поздравляю, – отсмеявшись, заявил Снейп. – Это действительно твой блохастый крестный. Только Сириус Блэк мог вернуться с того света голым и по дороге завернуться в белую кружевную скатерть.

sss SSS sss

– По-моему, – спокойно начал Люциус, когда всеобщий хохот стих, – нашему... гм... гостю следует одеться. Я даже готов пожертвовать для этой благой цели частью своего гардероба.

Сириус осознал, что находится в присутствии дамы в малопристойном одеянии, и густо покраснел. Его крестник нервно хихикнул напоследок и встал, ни на секунду не сводя с лица анимага зачарованно-восторженного взгляда. Снейп тоже поднялся, придвинулся к Гарри ближе, положил руку на плечо, и Сириус немедленно почувствовал, как в нем воскресает знакомое желание – как следует дать Сопливчику в челюсть.

– Не волнуйся, никуда он теперь не денется, – между тем говорил вконец обнаглевший Снейп, обнимая Гарри за плечи. Тот почему-то не только не сопротивлялся, но и как будто обмяк слегка, прижавшись к зельевару спиной, чуть откинув голову и полуприкрыв глаза. – Хотя, конечно, для пущей уверенности можешь его пощупать, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Гарри прыснул, открыл глаза и, чуть повернувшись, поцеловал зельевара туда, куда дотянулся, – в скулу.

– Что здесь происходит?! – заорал Сириус, от ужаса обретая дар речи, и бросился спасать честь своего крестника. И, возможно, преуспел бы, если бы не проклятая скатерть, которая в этот момент все-таки развязалась окончательно.

– Блэк! – Воспользовавшись его замешательством, оба Малфоя наконец воспользовались преимуществом в виде двух волшебных палочек и левитировали анимага в коридор, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. – Уймись!

– Что здесь происходит?! – почти в отчаянии повторил он.

Младший Малфой встал перед ним и, глядя в глаза, внятно произнес:

– Ты провел двадцать лет на том свете.

– Ч-что? – обалдел Сириус.

– Ты провел двадцать лет на том свете, – спокойно повторил тот. – Даже чуть больше. Думаю, ты уже понял, что за это время здесь многое изменилось.

Анимаг невольно вздрогнул, покосившись на дверь библиотеки.

– Да, – подтвердил Драко. – И _это_ далеко не все. Ты в состоянии держать себя в руках, или тебе принести успокоительное?

– В состоянии, – скрипнул зубами Сириус.

– Вот и отлично, – кивнул Драко. – Папа, ты найдешь ему что-нибудь? Думаю, Гарри захочет с ним поговорить. Я распоряжусь насчет позднего ужина, чего-нибудь выпить и, наверное, пойду спать. Пенни устала, а дети нас завтра поднимут рано.

– Да, уж это точно, – согласился Малфой-старший. – Я потом тоже лягу. Отвести его в бежевую спальню?

– Угу. Она достаточно далеко от зеленой, чтобы никто никого не беспокоил. – Драко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Спасибо, пап. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

sss SSS sss

Люциус быстро шел по коридору, нимало не заботясь, поспевает ли за ним босой, путающийся в скатерти Блэк. Как ни комично было его загадочное появление, Малфой-старший ничуть не сомневался, что оно сулит куда больше неприятностей, чем радостей – даже для Поттера, не говоря уже обо всех остальных.

– А где Цисси? – спросил Блэк ему в спину.

«Вот вам, пожалуйста, – мрачно подумал Люциус. – Начинается».

– Умерла, – угрюмо ответил он.

Это заткнуло анимага, но ненадолго.

– Что Гарри здесь делает?

– Живет, – огрызнулся Люциус.

– А Сопливчик?

Мерлин милостивый, угомони этого идиота!

– _Северус_, как и Гарри, член семьи. Разумеется, они вольны проводить здесь сколько угодно времени, когда их расписание это позволяет.

– Какой такой семьи?! Что это за бред?

Терпение Люциуса лопнуло. Он резко развернулся и смерил едва не налетевшего на него Блэка тяжелым взглядом.

– Значит, так. Мой сын, нахватавшийся в Министерстве разнообразных гриффиндорских сентиментальных глупостей, очевидно, считает необходимым нянчиться с тобой, потому что ты крестный его лучшего друга, крестного его дочери, любовника его крестного и кем еще там он считает Гарри. Я, в отличие от него, не страдаю подобными бессмысленными заблуждениями, поэтому предупреждаю тебя прямо, дорогой шурин. По-семейному, так сказать. Если ты начнешь тут мутить воду, я отправлю тебя туда, откуда ты так некстати явился. Ясно?

Побледневший Блэк кивнул, хотя, сказать по правде, Люциус отнюдь не был уверен, что тот вообще слышал вторую половину его тирады.

– Любовника? – очень тихо переспросил анимаг.

– А что, ты думал, у твоего крестника есть привычка целовать кого попало? – ехидно поинтересовался Люциус, возобновляя свой путь, как ни в чем не бывало. Дойдя до нужной двери, он снова остановился. – Вот твоя спальня. Располагайся. Минут через пять я пришлю домового эльфа с какой-нибудь одеждой.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и ушел, оставив ошарашенного Блэка стоять столбом посреди коридора.

sss SSS sss

Едва домовики принесли в библиотеку еще глинтвейна и кое-какие закуски, Драко и Панси пожелали спокойной ночи и ушли – несомненно, для того чтобы предоставить своим друзьям возможность поговорить наедине, прежде чем вернется Сириус.

Гарри тяжело опустился на диван, облокотившись о колено и подпирая подбородок кулаком. Северус отошел к окну и пару минут молча смотрел в ночь.

– Ты счастлив? – спросил он наконец.

– Конечно.

– Боишься?

– Очень, – признался Гарри. – Даже не знаю, чего больше. Того, что он начнет постоянно вмешиваться в мою жизнь. Ваших неминуемых склок. Того, что он скажет об Алексе...

– Полагаю, это сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что он скажет о наших с тобой отношениях, – скривился Северус.

– _Этого_ я как раз не боюсь, – грустно улыбнулся Гарри. – Я просто не хочу этого слышать и не вижу способа избежать разговора.

– Так скажи ему об этом, – пожал плечами Северус. – В конце концов, _мне_ ты не стесняешься открыто сообщать все, что думаешь.

– Это потому, что ты меня действительно слушаешь, да еще и пытаешься понять время от времени...

– ... как бы это ни было затруднительно. Я рад, что ты ценишь мои усилия.

Оба рассмеялись, пусть и невесело. Снейп сел рядом с Гарри, потом, помедлив, обнял его одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе.

– Обозначаешь позиции, Сев?

– Всего лишь хочу помочь тебе расслабиться. Ты склонен делать глупости, когда нервничаешь.

– Спасибо, – Гарри потерся щекой о его плечо. – Не дразни его, ладно? Пожалуйста.

Северус не стал делать вид, что не понял.

– Постараюсь.

sss SSS sss

У входа в библиотеку Сириус на мгновение замер, испытывая непреодолимое желание убежать, спрятаться и больше никогда не возвращаться – да что угодно, только бы не увидеть и не услышать подтверждения тому, о чем со всем возможным злорадством сообщил Малфой. Гарри – и Снейп? Сын Джеймса, воплощение Гриффиндора – и слизеринец? Его собственный крестник – и... Сопливчик?

Глубоко выдохнув и вдохнув, он шагнул через порог, словно кинулся в прорубь, – и увидел такое, от чего у него тут же снова перехватило дыхание. Гарри сидел на диване в обнимку со Снейпом, и во всей его позе было такое умиротворенное спокойствие, что Сириус мгновенно растерял всякие остатки самообладания.

– Какого дьявола ты с ним делаешь, ублюдок?!

Но Снейп не произнес ни слова, только отстранился и чуть подтолкнул Гарри вперед. Тот послушно встал – и мгновение спустя Сириус оказался в объятиях своего крестника – наконец-то!

– Сириус, прости меня, – пробормотал Гарри ему в плечо.

– За что? – растерялся анимаг. Почему-то он подозревал, что вряд ли мальчик имеет в виду то, что надо бы, – безрассудный и немыслимый роман со Снейпом.

– Ты погиб из-за меня, – всхлипнул Гарри, отодвигаясь и вглядываясь ему в лицо. Сириус запоздало осознал, что вряд ли крестника можно назвать мальчиком: тот выглядел много старше Джеймса, каким Сириус помнил своего друга.

– Гарри, Гарри, я живой... – анимаг снова прижал его к себе, успокаивающе похлопывая по спине. – Ты так вырос...

Снейп тихонько фыркнул, но Сириус решил не обращать на него внимания.

– Малфой сказал, двадцать лет прошло... – продолжал он.

– Двадцать один год, – выдохнул Гарри, явно стараясь взять себя в руки. – Мне тридцать семь. Но ты садись, садись... – он подпихнул Сириуса к креслу и снова опустился на диван рядом с зельеваром, хотя прислоняться к тому не стал. И на том спасибо.

Все так же молча, Снейп дотянулся до накрытого на троих столика и снял крышку с большой чаши – оттуда сразу повалил пряный пар.

– Глинтвейн? – коротко осведомился он у Сириуса, в то же время наполняя бокал для Гарри.

Анимаг кивнул, не желая разговаривать со слизеринцем больше, чем совершенно необходимо. По-видимому, тот придерживался такого же мнения, потому что тоже кивнул и наполнил еще два бокала, один из которых левитировал гостю в руки, другой взял сам.

– Гарри... ты можешь... – неуклюже начал Сириус, не зная толком, как задать мучивший его вопрос.

– Давай честно, Сириус, – фыркнул тот. – Ты сейчас хочешь задать только один вопрос: какого черта?

Он кивнул.

– Я не могу тебе на него ответить, – вздохнул Гарри, выпрямившись. – Точнее, могу, но не думаю, что этот ответ будет для тебя иметь смысл.

– А все-таки?

– Я люблю Северуса, – твердо ответил Гарри. – И, сказать по правде, считаю, что эту тему дальше обсуждать бессмысленно. Ссориться я не хочу, а изменить разговор ничего не изменит.

Сириус покосился на зельевара, ожидая от того злорадства, самодовольства, издевки – но увидел только полное спокойствие. Снейп, повернувшись боком, даже не глядел в его сторону – задумчиво пил вино и любовался профилем Гарри, будто они были одни.

– Ясно, – сказал анимаг, хотя ясно ему не было – и он испытывал сильнейшее подозрение, что не будет никогда.

– Как... – Гарри сглотнул и начал снова: – Как ты выжил? Как ты выбрался из-за Завесы?

– Какой Завесы? – нахмурился Сириус. Он до сих пор не вполне понимал, что имеют в виду Гарри и Малфои, – он-то здесь, живой и здоровый. И пусть даже, похоже, выпал из жизни на двадцать лет, – но ведь точно не умирал!

Гарри и Снейп загадочно переглянулись, зельевар кивнул, и Гарри снова повернулся к крестному.

– Сириус, ты помнишь дуэль с Беллатрикс Лестранж? – медленно спросил он.

– Помню, конечно, – недоуменно ответил Сириус. – Я немножко... увлекся, – признал он и неловко засмеялся. Его крестник, однако, и не думал улыбаться. – Сам не пойму, как пропустил тот удар – банальная, в общем-то, вещь. Она меня оглушила?

– Она тебя убила, – мрачно отозвался Гарри. – То есть... не знаю, что это было за заклятье, я уже плохо все это помню, но ты потерял равновесие и упал. За Завесу. Дамблдор, – он осекся и опустил голову, потом продолжил глухо: – Дамблдор сказал мне, что ты погиб. Я не верил... но... – он беспомощно пожал плечами и умолк окончательно.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Снейп нарушил свой добровольный обет молчания, – что было не так уж и удивительно. Странно другое: слизеринец по-прежнему был полностью сосредоточен на Гарри. Даже когда обратился к анимагу с вопросом:

– Блэк, что ты первым помнишь здесь? Где ты пришел в себя?

Сириус, возможно, не удостоил бы его ответом, если бы не Гарри – тот опять поднял голову и умоляюще посмотрел на крестного.

– Я помню только, как очнулся на полу в гостиной, – честно ответил Сириус и, к своему неудовольствию, почувствовал, что снова краснеет, вспоминая свое явление хозяевам дома в полупрозрачной скатерти. – Вышел в коридор, услыхал ваши голоса и поднялся наверх.

Снейп и Гарри опять переглянулись.

– Кабаль, – сказали они хором.

– Что? – удивился Сириус.

– Кабаль, – восхищенно повторил Гарри. – Сири, ты не помнишь? Драко подобрал тебя на улице. С неделю назад.

– В собачьем виде, разумеется, – прибавил Снейп, хмыкнув.

Озадаченный Сириус попытался вспомнить – и, в самом деле, в сознании забрезжили какие-то обрывки, мутные и невнятные, словно сны. Маленькая беленькая девочка и мальчики постарше, тормошащие его, возня в снегу... Он ошалело помотал головой.

– Да... что-то помню.

– Но почему сейчас, за неделю до Рождества? – взволнованный Гарри повернулся к Снейпу. – И почему спустя столько лет?

На лице зельевара появилось задумчивое выражение, и Сириус насторожился: точь-в-точь такое появлялось у Сопливчика всегда, когда тот замышлял какую-нибудь пакость.

– Когда, ты говоришь, Драко его подобрал?

– В субботу, шестнадцатого, – тут же ответил Гарри. – Я точно запомнил, потому что в прошлое воскресенье Драко мне все уши про это прожужжал.

Снейп странно улыбнулся, так что у Сириуса аж мурашки по спине побежали.

– У меня есть одна довольно странная теория на сей счет, – между тем сообщил зельевар. – Но, с вашего позволения, я придержу ее до завтра.

– Сев! – взмолился Гарри. – Я умру от любопытства!

– От любопытства пока еще никто не умирал, и Минерва тому живое свидетельство, – усмехнулся Снейп, и Сириус с раздражением поймал себя на том, что улыбается, оценив шутку. – Кроме того, я пока попросту не готов изложить свои соображения.

– Ладно, до завтра, так до завтра, – покладисто отозвался Гарри, отламывая кусочек имбирного печенья, и Сириус опять не выдержал.

– С какой стати ты ему позволяешь за тебя решать?!

– Сири, оставь! – резко сказал Гарри. – Я же сказал, что не хочу это обсуждать. Лучше скажи, ты хочешь сейчас услышать краткую версию того, что происходило без тебя, или пойдем спать? Скоро два, а дети нас разбудят не позже половины девятого.

– Дети?

– У нас с Северусом приемный сын. Слизеринец, – сообщил Гарри, и Сириус поперхнулся глинтвейном. Краем глаза он заметил самодовольную усмешку Снейпа, но ему было уже все равно. – У Драко четверо, две девочки и два мальчика.

Сириус поперхнулся снова.

– У _Малфоя_четверо детей?!

– Угу. – Гарри улыбался. – Старшая, Касси, моя крестница. Гриффиндорка.

Сириус поперхнулся в третий раз, и Снейп счел нужным вмешаться:

– Гарри, имей совесть. Это негуманно.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Прости, Сириус. Очень трудно удержаться, но это и в самом деле главная шутка года. Слизеринец Алекс Поттер и гриффиндорка Кассиопея Малфой. Альбус был в восторге, Минерва в шоке, а Рем не поленился специально приехать в Англию, чтобы полюбоваться на это безобразие лично.

– Приехать в Англию? – недоуменно переспросил анимаг.

– Ой, Гарри... – Снейп покачал головой, отчего у Сириуса осталось странное ощущение, будто зельевар и в самом деле заботится о его душевном здоровье, чего, конечно, быть не могло.

– Рем женился лет пять назад, – виновато улыбаясь, объяснил Гарри. – Его жена – директор новой школы для оборотней в Лапландии. У них двое детей, совершенно очаровательных.

– Думаю, тебе стоит съездить к ним в полнолуние, Блэк, – заметил Снейп с легкой усмешкой. – Четырьмя лапами больше, четырьмя меньше, в этом бедламе никто ничего не заметит.

– Сев усовершенствовал Волчьебойное зелье, – Гарри не скрывал гордости. – Рем говорит, что на вкус гадость такая же, но теперь трансформации совершенно безболезненны. Сири, это потрясающе!

– Аминь, – насмешливо прервал его Снейп. – Не знаю, как вы, а я иду спать. Гарри?

– Да, я тоже, конечно. – Гарри встал. – Сири, ты не заблудишься? Или тебя проводить?

– Не заблужусь, – уверенно сказал Сириус. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

Он постоял немного в дверях библиотеки, глядя, как они уходят бок о бок. Размеренность и слаженность движений выдавали такое умение чувствовать друг друга, какое образуется только в результате многолетнего сосуществования, и ему стало даже немного завидно. Впрочем, он тут же отогнал эту мысль как совершенно абсурдную, тряхнул головой и решительно отправился спать.

* * *

**Глава 3. Семейная суета**

Спалось Сириусу неважно. Часов в семь, проснувшись в очередной раз, он полежал немного, потом устал разглядывать вышивку на балдахине и резьбу в изголовье кровати, тихо поднялся и оделся. На цыпочках вышел из комнаты, намереваясь добраться до библиотеки и что-нибудь почитать, пока не проснутся все остальные.

Однако, едва добравшись туда, у самых дверей он столкнулся с Гарри.

– Сириус? – Гарри явственно вздрогнул.

– Доброе утро, – несколько натянуто улыбнулся анимаг. – А где Со... Снейп?

Гарри слегка нахмурился.

– Спит. Он устает куда больше меня... – он вошел в библиотеку и, дождавшись, пока Сириус зайдет внутрь, тихо прикрыл за ними двери.

– С какой стати? Стареет? – ухмыльнулся Сириус.

– Он декан Слизерина, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Это отнимает кучу сил и времени. А я просто преподаю. Ходят, правда, слухи, что Альбус собирается уходить, тогда, скорее всего, Минерва назначит меня деканом Гриффиндора, но пока это только разговоры, – он отошел в сторону, разглядывая книжные полки.

– Гарри... – Сириус не выдержал и, невзирая на вчерашние неоднократные предупреждения, решил отбросить к чертям осторожность: – О чем ты думал? Зачем ты с ним связался? Ты ненавидел его в школе!

Гарри резко развернулся, и в глазах его полыхнуло пламя.

– Сириус, – сказал он ледяным тоном, – я страшно рад, что ты чудом вернулся с того света, но это не дает тебе права судить ни меня, ни мой выбор любовника, ни моих друзей. Я дважды просил тебя вчера...

– Но Гарри, ты не понимаешь...

– _Я_ не понимаю?! – вскипел тот, потом глубоко вдохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. – Ну хорошо. Если ты так настаиваешь, я попытаюсь объяснить то, чего объяснить нельзя. Сколько ты знаешь Северуса?

– Уж побольше, чем ты...

К изумлению Сириуса, Гарри тихо рассмеялся.

– Я знаю его двадцать шесть лет, Сири. _Двадцать шесть_. Семь из них он меня учил, а также спасал мою задницу практически все свое свободное время. Потом несколько лет мы регулярно виделись на всяческих мероприятиях и у Драко. А потом... – он слегка покраснел, – потом мы начали встречаться. Это было двенадцать лет назад. А ты? Вы воевали в школе, а потом ты года два ругался с ним на заседаниях Ордена. Сильно сомневаюсь, что у тебя была возможность узнать его по-настоящему.

Сириус открыл было рот – и снова закрыл. Гарри теперь был на год старше его самого. Безумие.

– И как тебя угораздило? – только и вздохнул он.

Гарри покраснел еще гуще.

– Драко однажды страшно разыграл нас обоих. Ну и началось...

Сириус снова нахмурился.

– Драко, говоришь... Как ты с Малфоями-то связался? Люциус, помнится мне, был Упивающимся Смертью, нет? Ему место в Азкабане!

– О Мерлин, – вздохнул Гарри, опускаясь в кресло. – Садись и ты, это долгий разговор. Во-первых, Люциус отсидел в Азкабане пятнадцать лет, и хотя там теперь нет дементоров, это по-прежнему не курорт. Учитывая, что в эту войну он, собственно говоря, практически ничего не натворил... я не держу на него зла.

Сириус буркнул себе под нос что-то невнятное, но возражать не стал.

– Что касается Драко, – продолжал Гарри, – это совсем другая история. Мы помирились на шестом курсе, потом подружились, после школы вместе пошли в Аврорат...

– Малфой_аврор_?! – воскликнул Сириус.

– Драко уже полгода _возглавляет_ Аврорат, – хмыкнул Гарри. – С тех пор как Кингсли стал министром. В общем, мы с Драко были напарниками почти шесть лет, сначала во время учебы, потом уже в Шотландском отделе. Потом я возглавил отдел, Драко стал моим замом. Едва после войны страсти чуть поутихли, была затеяна глобальная реформа Министерства, и тогда многие очень быстро сделали карьеру. Не просто не хватало надежных людей – вообще сотрудников было куда меньше, чем нужно. Но я отвлекся. На чем я остановился?

– Ты возглавил отдел, – подсказал Сириус. Он вглядывался в оживленное лицо собеседника и пытался поверить, что вот этот уверенный в себе, опытный человек – и есть его Гарри. Тот самый встревоженный, усталый, изголодавшийся по любви подросток, каким он его помнил.

– А, да. Года через полтора после этого Драко решил поиграть в сводника, – Гарри улыбнулся. – То есть он, конечно, до сих пор не признается и утверждает, что это была просто шутка, но с каких пор слизеринцы устраивают своему начальству «просто шутки»? Так или иначе, а мы с Севом начали встречаться. Потом родилась Касси, и я стал ее крестным. Потом была одна неприятная история, когда чуть не погибла Панси – ее отравили, похитили Касси, и нам всем пришлось хорошенько постоять на ушах, чтобы выкрутиться. Потом Драко и Панси принялись обзаводиться детьми с устрашающим упорством, даже у Рона с Гермионой всего двое. Правда, – он фыркнул, – близнецы. Ничуть не хуже Фреда с Джорджем. Потом... эй, ты успеваешь?

– Пытаюсь, – усмехнулся Сириус. – Продолжай.

– Потом – это было лет пять назад – женился Рем, и Альбус уговорил меня перебраться в Хогвартс. В тот же год мы усыновили Алекса. На самом деле он мой племянник, – Гарри нахмурился. – Сын Дадли. Помнишь такого?

Анимаг кивнул.

– В общем, так сложилось, что еще одного магического ребенка они с тетей Петунией не вынесли. Я забрал Алекса у них и усыновил, но он, конечно, считает родителями нас обоих. Учитывая, сколько времени он торчит с Севом в лаборатории, это неудивительно. Ну вот, а потом Люциуса выпустили из тюрьмы, они с Драко помирились, ну и я тоже как-то... – Гарри пожал плечами. – Он ничего, если привыкнуть.

– Вокруг тебя сплошные слизеринцы, – буркнул Сириус, не желая мириться с действительностью.

– Ты еще Блейза не видел, – улыбнулся Гарри. – То еще чучело... Да нет, я по-прежнему дружу с Роном и Гермионой, просто Люциус и Уизли суть явления несовместимые, так что всеобщего Рождества нам устроить не удается. Да и вряд ли нормальный человек смог бы выдержать такое безумие. Зато ты потом как-нибудь увидишь, как Рон с Драко играют в шахматы. Действо опасное, но увлекательное.

– Почему опасное?

– Потому что оба страшны в гневе, когда проигрывают. В общем, нет, вокруг меня далеко не только слизеринцы. Кстати, помнишь Невилла?

– Сын Алисы и Фрэнка? – уточнил Сириус. – Такой смешной увалень... он еще Снейпа боялся до полусмерти.

Гарри рассмеялся.

– Ни за что не угадаешь, кто он.

– Ну?

– Невилл – Мастер Зелий. Учился у Снейпа, представляешь?

– Нет, – честно признался Сириус.

– Невилл его переупрямил. Пересдал СОВы, напросился на продвинутые зелья, ну и пошло-поехало. Он сейчас у Драко работает, экспертом... Лучший спец по ядам в Британии... кроме Сева, конечно.

Сириус опустился в кресло и обхватил голову руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– И что, – негромко спросил он через несколько минут, глянув Гарри в глаза, – ты счастлив?

– Очень, – тихо ответил Гарри.

– Ну, – вздохнул Сириус, пытаясь убедить себя самого, – это главное.

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, приоткрываясь, и в щели появилась светловолосая голова.

– Пап? Доброе утро. Ты занят?

– Нет. Алекс, иди сюда, я тебя познакомлю.

Сириус с интересом смотрел на уверенно вошедшего в комнату худощавого подростка в элегантной зеленой мантии.

«И этот на Малфоя похож», – с досадой подумал он.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – поздоровался мальчик, с любопытством рассматривая незнакомца.

– Сириус, это мой сын Алекс. Алекс, это мой крестный Сириус Блэк. Мы... э-э-э... думали, что он погиб, но, к счастью, оказалось, что это не так. Я тебе потом подробнее расскажу.

– Очень приятно, – сдавленно сказал Сириус.

– Взаимно, – чуть склонил голову Алекс. – Пап, я точно не мешаю?

– Абсолютно, – помотал головой Гарри. – Садись, – он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. – Ты по делу или просто не спится?

– Не спится, – улыбнулся Алекс. – Решил вот почитать, пока тихо. Потом малышня проснется, они же покою не дадут.

Сириус мучительно думал, как бы завязать разговор. Он понимал, что если хочет занять хоть какое-то место в жизни Гарри, то должен будет смириться и со Снейпом, и с Малфоями, и, уж конечно, наладить отношения с приемным сыном своего крестника.

– Ты, наверное, играешь в квиддич? – неловко спросил он.

– Нет, мистер Блэк, – вежливо ответил Алекс, – я предпочитаю зелья.

– И это просто замечательно, – подхватил Гарри, – потому что если бы он играл в квиддич, мне бы пришлось на школьных матчах болеть _только_ за Слизерин. А такого кошмара я бы точно не пережил.

Алекс засмеялся.

– Зато Драко в будущем году наверняка придется болеть за Гриффиндор!

– Ах, да, – вспомнил Сириус. – Твоя крестница... Касси.

– Ага, – кивнул Алекс. – Касси просто помешана на квиддиче. Она точно будет пробоваться в команду, и ее наверняка возьмут. Из нее должен выйти хороший ловец. Папина школа, – он подмигнул Гарри. – А отец еще спит?

Сириус недоуменно уставился на мальчика. Гарри вздохнул.

– Сколько раз я тебя просил не выпендриваться при посторо... – он осекся и виновато покосился на Сириуса. – В общем, это только дома, Алекс, хорошо?

– Прости, пап. Но мы же и так дома, – виноватым подросток совершенно не выглядел. Сириус мог поклясться, что Алекс нарочно дразнит его, видимо, почувствовав царившее между ним и Гарри напряжение.

– Все, все, убедил, – махнул рукой Гарри. – И да, Северус спит.

– Уже нет, – раздался совсем рядом хрипловатый со сна голос Северуса. – Всем доброе утро, даже тебе, Блэк, хотя ты этого и не заслуживаешь.

– О, Господи... – простонал Гарри.

– Прости, – усмехнулся Снейп, садясь рядом с ним и обнимая его за плечи. С собой он принес какой-то сверток, размером с большую книгу и, судя по всему, увесистый. – Я не мог удержаться.

Сириус фыркнул.

Алекс недоуменно разглядывал всех троих, пытаясь угадать расстановку сил.

– Ты-то что не спишь? – спросил у него зельевар. – Кто весь семестр ныл, что не высыпается?

– Так то в школе, – возмутился подросток. – Там всегда спать хочется. И вообще, сегодня же Рождество!

– Слава Мерлину, – проворчал Снейп, – что нам больше не грозит опасность быть разбуженными в пять утра, потому что кое-кому взбрела в голову охота попрыгать на любимом крестном с воплями «С Рождеством! С Рождеством!»

Гарри рассмеялся, потом, склонив голову набок, прислушался.

– О птичке речи... – подмигнул он.

Действительно, из коридора донесся топот ног, и в библиотеку ворвалась беленькая девочка лет одиннадцати в ярко-алой пижаме. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, она промчалась по комнате и нахально запрыгнула Гарри на колени.

– С Рождеством! – крикнула она, потом повернулась к Снейпу: – С Рождеством, дядя Северус! Привет, Алекс!

– Тебе не кажется, дорогая моя, что таким взрослым барышням пора перестать разгуливать по дому в пижаме? – ехидно поинтересовался зельевар.

– Да ну! – девочка наморщила носик. – Подумаешь!

– Тем более, – чуть строже продолжил Снейп, – что у нас гости.

– Где? Ой! – пискнула она, заметив незнакомого человека.

– Касси, это мой крестный, Сириус, – сказал Гарри. – Сири, это моя крестница, Касси. А теперь все-таки пойди и оденься, хорошо? – Он поцеловал девочку в лохматую макушку и спихнул с колен. – Пока не пришли твои мама с папой и не дали нам по шее.

Касси фыркнула, но послушалась и умчалась обратно к себе.

– Гриффиндор, – хором хмыкнули Снейп и Алекс.

– Гриффиндор, – радостно согласился Гарри. – Интересно, где остальные трое разбойников?

– Наверняка с визгом скачут или по родителям, или по дедушке Люцу, – усмехнулся зельевар. – Так что предлагаю потихоньку спускаться в гостиную. Думаю, что минут через пятнадцать все соберутся там.

Сириус, несколько ошеломленный таким количеством сведений и новостей, только головой помотал.

– Ничего, – насмешливо заметил Снейп, – привыкнешь. Алекс, иди вниз. Мы догоним.

Подросток обменялся с ним взглядом, понимающе кивнул и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. «Слизерин», – с легким раздражением подумал Сириус. Снейп между тем протянул свой сверток Гарри.

– Я не был уверен, как с этим лучше поступить, – сказал он, но, учитывая вчерашние события, решил, что лучше не отдавать тебе это при детях. И так младшим придется как-то объяснять, каким образом их обожаемая собака превратилась в двоюродного дедушку Сириуса, – зельевар поморщился. – Просто разверни, Гарри.

Гарри зашуршал оберточной бумагой (разумеется, зеленой! – с досадой отметил Сириус), и через минуту изумленно разглядывал тяжелую бронзовую шкатулку с каменной инкрустацией на крышке.

– Это... это... – потрясенно выговорил он. Сириус встал, чтобы лучше видеть, что же там такое. И тоже замер, разглядев медальон с черным псом.

– Я купил шкатулку как раз в ту субботу, – продолжал Снейп, откинувшись на спинку дивана и положив ногу на ногу. – Причем к ней прилагалась занимательная история, соль которой состояла в том, будто эта вещь исполняет желания. И теперь у меня есть все основания полагать, что она это действительно делает, хотя бы иногда. Так что я бы на твоем месте не желал бы ничего особенно экстравагантного, держа ее в руках.

Гарри осторожно отставил шкатулку в сторону и снова повернулся к слизеринцу.

– И что же ты пожелал? – тихо спросил он.

Сириус подумал, что тоже хотел бы это знать. Ибо ни при каких обстоятельствах не поверил бы, что зельевар захотел воскресить его из мертвых.

– А ты как думаешь? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Снейп, приподняв бровь.

Гарри несколько мгновений просто смотрел на него, потом начал улыбаться, все больше и больше, пока все его лицо не засияло радостью и он не рассмеялся.

– Кажется, догадываюсь, Сев! – воскликнул он и, к полному ужасу анимага, бросился Снейпу на шею. Смотреть, как они целуются, было превыше всяких сил, и Сириус с гримасой отвращения поспешно отвернулся.

– Вы там не задохнулись еще? – язвительно спросил он минуту спустя.

В ответ донесся смешок Снейпа и шуршание, о происхождении которого анимаг очень старался не задумываться.

– Я думаю, – таинственно сообщил Гарри, хихикнув, – что _теперь_ твое желание исполнилось, Сев. А теперь пошли вниз. Нас наверняка заждались.

Сириус с огорчением вздохнул, поняв, что _ему_, кажется, никто ничего рассказывать не собирается.

sss SSS sss

Вечером, когда детям худо-бедно объяснили появление Сириуса и исчезновение Кабаля, когда все подарки были давным-давно розданы, а вкусности – съедены, Снейп и Сириус стояли на огибающей дом галерее, наблюдая за разворачивавшимся в саду снежным сражением. Гарри и Касси из последних сил отбивались от разошедшейся четы Малфоев, Алекса и двух восторженно визжащих мальчишек. Дейзи давным-давно уложили спать, а Люциус ушел к себе, заявив, что еще недостаточно стар, чтобы впадать в детство.

– Гриффиндор умирает, но не сдается! – с хохотом провозгласил Гарри, падая в сугроб под натиском Драко и Алекса.

– Это нечестно! Почему ты ему не поможешь? – не выдержал Сириус.

– Не испытываю в данный момент такого желания. Кроме того, Драко и без меня отлично справляется, – меланхолично отозвался Снейп.

Сириус поперхнулся.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что я добровольно стал бы защищать честь Гриффиндора? – усмехнулся зельевар. – И потом, Гарри легко мог бы попросить любого из нас к нему присоединиться. Но не стал. Значит, ему этого не хочется.

– И ты вот так оставляешь его... на произвол судьбы?

– О Мерлин, избавь меня от гриффиндорской патетики, – вздохнул Снейп. – Это игра в снежки, а не вопрос жизни и смерти. В любом случае, что бы ты там ни вбил себе в голову, Блэк, я никогда не пытаюсь принимать решения за него. Какие бы то ни было. Он давно уже не мой ученик.

Сириус не нашелся с ответом и просто продолжал молча смотреть, как Гарри барахтается в снегу, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя разошедшегося сына. Касси с визгом удирала от смеющихся матери и Марка, Гай просто путался у всех под ногами.

– Вот чего я не понимаю, – лениво заметил Снейп, – так это почему _ты_ здесь. Тебе положено носиться вокруг этой свалки кругами и лаять до хрипоты.

– В моем возрасте? – горько хмыкнул Сириус. – Я буду им только мешать.

– В последнем я нисколько не сомневаюсь, – ядовито отозвался Снейп. – Только возраст тут ни при чем.

Он умолк и отвернулся, глядя, как Гарри, едва избавившись от одного противника, снова падает от сделанной другим подножки. Потом вдруг провел рукой по широким каменным перилам, слепил снежок – чуть скрипнули кожаные перчатки – и метким броском сбил с Драко капюшон. Тот обернулся – и в тот же миг очутился в сугробе: Гарри немедленно воспользовался моментом.

– Спасибо, Сев! – крикнул он, сидя верхом на Драко и пытаясь запихнуть ему снег за шиворот.

– Привычка – вторая натура? – усмехнулся Сириус.

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Мне захотелось, – просто сказал он и слепил еще один снежок. На сей раз досталось уже Гарри.

Приятели перестали бороться, Гарри наклонился и что-то сказал Драко на ухо. Тот кивнул.

– А вот теперь, – с чувством выполненного долга произнес Снейп, – я, пожалуй, пойду. В такую погоду я предпочитаю оставаться сухим, – он ловко пригнулся, и оба пущенных снежка угодили Сириусу в физиономию.

– Ну все, – объявил анимаг, – держитесь! – И, перемахнув через перила, спрыгнул в снег. – Я вам покажу, на что способна старая гвардия!

Снейп фыркнул, увернулся еще от одного снаряда и ушел внутрь.

sss SSS sss

Когда вся компания, мокрая и смеющаяся, наконец ввалилась в дом, оказалось, что предусмотрительный Люциус уже приказал подать в столовой глинтвейн для взрослых и горячее какао с корицей – для детей.

– Мне уже почти семнадцать, – надулся Алекс, получив кружку с какао.

– «Почти» не считается, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Пару месяцев потерпишь как-нибудь.

Сириус отпил из своего бокала и подумал, что вкус у пряного вина иной, чем накануне.

– Что здесь? – поинтересовался он, указывая на кружку.

– Лимон, имбирь и черный перец, – подмигнула Панси. – Куда приятней, чем Перечное зелье, правда?

– Вот уж не подумал бы, что в глинтвейне бывает перец, – удивился Сириус. – Да еще черный.

Снейп фыркнул, обменявшись многозначительным взглядом с Гарри.

– В нашем глинтвейне, – произнес он наконец, – еще и не такое бывает.

Конец

ноябрь 2005 – декабрь 2007  
-------------------------------  
**Примечания**

1. _Таким образом, вопреки расхожему взгляду..._ – Никколо Макиавелли, «Размышления над первой декадой Тита Ливия», книга I, глава LVIII, пер. с итал. К.А. Тананушко.

2. В глинтвейн действительно кладут все перечисленные пряности, но указанную комбинацию я лично ни разу не пробовала, так что за результат не отвечаю.


End file.
